Kabinet, Kabinet
by frustrated fireworks
Summary: Terperangkap bersama Netherlands di dalam kabinet pembersih? Mimpi buruk bagi Nesia. :: NetherIndo. AU


**a/n: **fic pertama untuk fandom ini. Yoroshiku! Mohon bimbingannya m(_'_)m orz orz orz;;;

**warning: **kekurangpengetahuan akan APH membuat fic ini bertambah gaje. (mungkin) OOC, typo(s), jayus, dkk. setting: **AU****—****Hetalia Gakuen** xDDDb & fem!Indo, male!Malay, fem!Singapur

**disclaimer: **Hetalia Axis Power adalah milik Hidekaz Himaruya-sensei. Indo, Malay, dan Singapura dkk. adalah milik Tuhan B) /tumben

.x.

**| Kabinet, Kabinet **

| © mage

.x.

Sambil mengumpat, Indonesia berjalan mondar-mandir menyeret kain pel bergerak mengikuti langkah kakinya. Wajahnya yang ayu berpeluh keringat; dia sudah mengepel lantai Akademi Hetalia lebih dari tiga jam.

Nesia—panggilan akrab Indonesia—, Malaysia, dan Singapura sedang menjalani masa hukuman yakni membersihkan sekolah pada akhir minggu karena sudah berkelahi secara brutal yang mengakibatkan jendela kelas mereka pecah, meja dan kursi rusak, dan mereka juga membuat hidung wali kelas mereka patah. Sebagai tambahan, mereka juga dikenai skors selama seminggu—dan itu membuat Nesia depresi; pendidikan adalah obsesinya.

Nesia mengumpat lagi dan melirik ke arah ember yang hampir kosong, busa-busa masih menempel di bibir ember. Dia mendesah sambil mengangkat ember tersebut, membawanya pergi bersama kain pel bertongkat kayu yang ia pegang tadi ke kabinet tempat alat-alat kebersihan ditaruh untuk mengambil sabun. Setelah itu dia mengisi ember itu dengan air di toilet. Ugh.

Sesampainya di kabinet, dia menaruh ember dan kain pel di lantai dan tangan mungilnya menggenggam kenop pintu, memutarnya, dan membuka pintu. Ternyata, pintu itu tidak tertutup rapat. Nesia hanya mengangkat bahu dan berjalan masuk ke dalam. Tapi...

"Nesia! AWAS!" teriak seseorang dari dalam kabinet.

Kakinya tersandung kaki seseorang—yang tidak lain kaki orang yang sudah meneriaki Nesia dalam kabinet—yang menahan pintu agar tidak tertutup rapat dan sukses membuat Nesia kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh ke dalam, wajah mendarat di sisi kabinet. "Auw," ringis Nesia sambil membetulkan posisi tubuh agar punggungnya tegak kembali, "sakit sekali..."

"Tch. Dasar bodoh. Kau membuat kita terperangkap di sini, tahu. Tidak ada kenop pintu di sisi dalam kabinet," gumam orang itu.

Nesia yang mengenali suaranya langsung mengumpat, "Kamu pikir siapa yang membuat aku tersandung saat aku mau mengambil sabun, hah? Kaki brengsekmu, Nether! Kaki brengsekmu! Dodol!" Dalam kegelapan, Nesia duduk sambil memeluk lututnya.

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu sebelumnya, bukan?" Netherlands membela dirinya sendiri, nada masih tenang. Dia bergeser ke pojok kiri kabinet saat Nesia duduk memeluk lututnya.

"Kapan? Saat kamu berteriak itu? Telat sekali, Rambut Tulip. Telat sekali," sindir Nesia. Sesaat terdengar suara isakan. "Dan bagusnya lagi aku claustrophobia. _Bagus sekali_. Dan ini semua karena kau, Rambut Tulip sialan." **(1)**

"Kau mengidap claustrophobia?" tanya Netherlands sambil mengangkat alis, tindakan yang tidak dapat dilihat oleh Nesia.

"Ya, aku memang mengidap claustrophobia. Memangnya kenapa? Kau langsung mempunyai ide untuk mengerjaiku dengan cara memasukkanku ke tempat sempit seperti ini? Begitu? Licik sekali," kata Nesia marah.

Netherlands mengembuskan napas keluar dari lubang hidungnya. "Ya ampun... kau benar-benar seorang yang... suka berprasangka buruk," komentar Netherlands.

"Aku tidak suka berprasangka buruk. Aku hanya berprasangka buruk tentangmu, Rambut Tulip sialan."

"Sama saja, bodoh."

"Tch."

Kesunyian pun menyelimuti mereka.

.x.

"Lay, kamu lihat Nesia dimana?" tanya Singapura dengan wajah khawatir. "Dia tidak kelihatan dari tadi. Ya ampun! Kalau dia terpeleset dan tiba-tiba saja jatuh dari lantai tiga bagaimana? !"

Malaysia yang daritadi menyapu lantai berkacak pinggang dan menghela napas. "Aku menyuruhnya pergi mengepel di tempat aku selesai menyapu tadi, Pur. Tenang saja. Tidak akan terjadi masalah," remaja laki-laki tersebut berhenti. "Mungkin."

.x.

Bagi Nesia, keheningan yang meliputi mereka saat ini adalah sebuah keheningan yang cukup mengerikan. Sungguh. Setiap mereka bertemu, selalu saja ada saat dimana dia dan Netherlands bertengkar, mengejek satu sama lain, dan mengadu kekuatan. Sekarang, mereka terperangkap di dalam kabinet yang sempit ini, tanpa mengejek... oke, Nesia mengejek Netherlands. Tapi, tidak ada balasan dari Netherlands. Hanya sebutan "bodoh". Hanya itu. Tidak ada sebutan lain yang lebih menantang, yang membuat Nesia benar-benar naik darah.

"Jadi... kau claustrophobia," kata Netherlands. Dari nadanya dia terdengar gugup dan berusaha untuk memecah keheningan yang canggung di antara mereka.

"Ya, memang." Nesia mengangguk. "Kenapa?"

"Tidak, tidak. Hanya saja aku merasa aneh. Kau sama sekali tidak takut terhadap harimau dan ular sampai-sampai memelihara mereka. Bahkan Malaysia memberitahuku kalau kau pernah memasukkan kepalamu ke dalam mulut harimau peliharaanmu. Kau orang gila, tapi kau takut dengan tempat sempit. Aneh," ucap Netherlands. "Ya, memang aneh."

Nesia terkekeh, beberapa kali diselingi oleh suara isakan. "Aku memang aneh. Aku suka berjalan di atas paku, pernah kerasukan bambu gila, selalu membawa golok, dan lain-lain. Dan aku takut dengan tempat-tempat yang ukurannya sempit. Tapi, yah, setiap orang pasti memiliki suatu ketakutan." Perempuan itu mengetuk-ngetuk jari di atas kayu. "Kau juga pasti punya ketakutan, 'kan, Rambut Tulip?"

Netherlands terdiam sesaat. "Ya, aku punya. Dulu. Sekarang tidak lagi."

"Heh. Apa itu?" tanya Nesia, mulai tertarik dengan pembicaraan tentang fobia ini.

"Gynephobia," jawab Netherlands lirih. Kepalanya menoleh ke arah Nesia, dahinya mengernyit tanda tak senang dengan pengakuannya sendiri. "Aku yakin sekali kau kaget dengan—"

"Ya ampun! Kau pernah terserang gynephobia?" **(2)**

"—pernyataanku ini. Dan, ya, aku pernah." Kernyitan dahinya mendalam. "Senang?"

"Sangat," ucap Nesia jujur. "Aku tak pernah menyangka kalau kau pernah mengidap gynephobia. Masalahnya kau seorang lolicon! Pedofil! Apa lolita complex-mu itu pembalasan dendam terhadap fobiamu itu, hm?" tanya Nesia lagi. Tidak mengharapkan jawaban, Nesia kembali berbicara. "Oh, ya, tentu saja! Sudah pasti itu pembalasan dendam! Dulu, kau tidak mau mendekati perempuan karena fobiamu itu. Dan sekarang? Kau mengejar-ngejar mereka, menjadi lolicon. Begitu bukan?" Nesia menarik napas. "Dan yang aku dengar, kau mengincar adikku, Singapura." Kali ini, aura murka keluar dari Nesia. "Apa itu benar, hm, Rambut Tulip Sialan yang Sebentar Lagi akan Botak?"

_Sifat aslinya sudah mulai datang, _komentar Netherlands dalam hati sambil berkeringat dingin. "Tidak, bodoh! A-aku hanya i-ingin berteman dengannya..."

"Oh, benarkah?" kata Nesia. "Baguslah kalau begitu! Senang mendengarnya! Tapi ingat ya, jangan"—aura murka kembali keluar, mata Nesia menatap tajam Netherlands—"mengejar-ngejar adikku atau aku akan mencukur rambutmu sampai botak."

"Baik, bodoh."

"Hmph."

"Oh, ya, ngomong-ngomong soal claustrophobia, kau mau aku pangku?"

Hening...

"PEDOFIL SIALAN!" Nesia berteriak keras.

.x.

"Lay, Lay, kamu dengar sesuatu, nggak?" Sekali lagi, Singapura bertanya. Dia mengguncang-guncang bahu kakaknya.

Malaysia menghela napas kesal. "Aku tak mendengar apa-apa, Pur," jawabnya dengan dialek Melayu.

"Ta-Tapi... a-aku merasa Kak Nesia sedang berteriak..." gumam Singapura lirih. Raut wajahnya menampakkan rasa kekhawatiran. "A-Aku takut Kak Nesia kenapa-kenapa... Ya ampun, bagaimana kalau Kak Nesia diperkosa! Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Aku tidak mau Kak Nesia diperkosa!"

Malaysia terpaksa menutup kedua telinganya dengan jarinya, tidak tahan mendengar jeritan Singapura yang terkesan mendramatisir itu. _Tch, Nesia, di mana awak? Saudaramu berteriak terus, nih..._

.x.

"Ya ampun, dodol, kamu teriak kencang bener!" kata Netherlands marah. "Gila, gendang telingaku seperti pecah tahu."

"Kamu yang memulainya, tahu!" teriak Nesia lagi, membuat Netherlands menutup kedua telinganya dengan telapak tangan.

Netherlands menghela napas. "Kau mau aku membuatmu lebih terpojok di sini? Aku besar, kamu kecil; aku tinggi, kamu pendek. Intinya kamu itu kalah ukuran denganku, dan aku bisa saja memojokkanmu dengan ukuran tubuhku yang boleh dibilang lebih besar darimu. Kamu mau?"

Dan... Nesia sudah merasa terpojok akibat perkataan Netherlands. _Dia memang benar, tapi, kenapa aku harus mengikuti kemauannya?_

Dia menimbang-nimbang perkataan Netherlands untuk beberapa saat. Samar-samar Netherlands melihat Nesia menggembungkan kedua pipinya, beberapa helai rambut menjuntai di sisi wajahnya. Dia tersenyum kecil. "Jadi?"

"Baik, baik, pangku aku. Tapi, ingat. Jangan menyentuh paha_ku_. Jangan menyentuh apa-apa. Aku ingin bergerak sendiri," kata Nesia dengan tajam.

Netherlands mengangkat bahu. "Tidak masalah." Dia merentangkan kedua tangannya.

Dan dengan itu, Nesia berdiri dan mengandalkan cahaya yang masuk dari lubang kecil di pintu kabinet, dia duduk di atas paha Netherlands secara perlahan dan canggung. "Jangan menyentuh apa-apa!"

"Iya, iya. Jeez, kau benar-benar sensitif."

Secara tak sengaja, jari telunjuk Netherlands menyentuh lengan Nesia.

"JANGAN MENYENTUHKU!"

.x.

"Yo, Mal, Pur. Masih menjalani hukuman?" tanya Belgium yang sekonyong-konyong datang menghampiri mereka.

"Masihlah," kata Malaysia pasrah. "Nesia benar-benar pembuat masalah."

Belgium tertawa. "Sudah, sudah. Lupakan masalah itu. Omong-omong, mana Indonesia? Kok, nggak kelihatan."

"Tahu, tuh, dia menghilang sekitar satu jam yang lalu," jawab Malaysia sambil melirik ke arah Singapura yang sibuk menangis di pojok ruangan, mengatakan bahwa dia takut kakaknya tersayang disakiti. "Tch. Budak itu memang merepotkan. Oh, ya, Bel, mau tidak temani aku ke kabinet pembersih? Singapura sedang, ugh, bersedih."

"Oh, boleh saja. Ayo, ayo. Aku penasaran apa isi dari kabinet pembersih sekolah."

Malaysia berkeringat dingin.

.x.

"BOTAK SAJA KAU, RAMBUT TULIP SIALAN! JANGAN MENYENTUHKU! JANGAN MENYENTUHKU!"

Teriakan Nesia langsung membahana. "Woi, woi, berhenti berteriak! Berhenti berteriak!"

"NGGAK BISA, TOLOL! KAU DULUAN YANG MEMBUATKU PANIK! BOTAK SAJA KAU! BOTAK SAJA!"

"AKU TIDAK MAU BOTAK!"

"TERUS APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN DI SINI? MENGINTIP?"

Hening.

"Err, iya."

"DASAR PEDOFIL!"

"AW! AW! AW! MATAKU! MATAKU!"

.x.

"Suara itu... suara Nesia! Dan... Netherlands?" kata Malaysia ragu-ragu saat dia dan Belgium mendekati kabinet pembersih. Dia mengangkat alis dan Belgium mengangkat bahu.

"Buka saja pintunya. Aku bisa tuli mendengar telinga mereka," kata Belgium.

Malaysia mengangguk dan memutar kenop pintu kabinet tersebut, membuka pintu, dan rahang bawah pun sukses menghantam tanah. Dia dan Belgium terkejut melihat pemandangan yang sedang terjadi di hadapan mereka.

Nesia duduk di atas pangkuan Netherlands, dia memunggungi Malaysia dan Belgium, tangan menggenggam rambut Netherlands, dan wajahnya memerah; sementara itu, Netherlands memegang bahu Nesia, kepala miring, dan wajahnya juga merah. Sebagai tambahan, pakaian mereka berantakan.

Mereka seperti habis berciuman.

"Nesia, kamu bermesraan dengan Netherlands di dalam kabinet yang berisi dengan alat bersih-bersih? Aku tak sangka kamu bisa berbuat seperti itu," kata Malaysia menggeleng-geleng kepalanya.

"AKU TIDAK BERCIUMAN DENGANNYA!" Nesia menyangkal sambil berbalik—secara tak sengaja, menginjak paha Netherlands—sambil membentuk silang dengan kedua tangannya.

"Tak apa, Nesia. Aku mendukungmu. Yah, walaupun Netherlands seperti ingin memperkosamu... Tapi, tidak apa-apa! Memang dari dulu aku ingin mempunyai adik ipar sepertimu!" kata Belgium sambil menyapukan air mata konyolnya dengan sapu tangan.

"AKU TIDAK MAU MENJADI SUAMINYA, BEL! TIDAK MAU!"

Tapi, tak ada yang mendengarkannya; Malaysia dan Belgium sudah melenggang pergi, bersiap untuk menyebar gosip, sedangkan Netherlands pingsan setelah disiksa Nesia karena telah menyentuh lengannya.

Ya ampun.

.x.

Besoknya, beredar rumor yang mengatakan jika ada yang berciuman di kabinet pembersih, kabinet yang penuh dengan alat-alat kebersihan itu, maka kedua orang yang berciuman itu akan menikah, dikaruniai banyak anak, dan hidup bahagia selama-lamanya.

(Mungkin.)

.x.

::owari::

.x.

**glosarium:**

claustrophobia **(1) **= fobia (takut) terhadap tempat sempit

gynephobia **(2) **= fobia (takut) terhadap perempuan

.x.

Gaje banget -_- alur juga kecepatan. Ah,kampret. Fic perdana gue jelek banget -_-

Makasih ajalah yang udah baca (junk)fic ini.

Agak pesimis gue ._.


End file.
